1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to nailing apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved emitter gun apparatus wherein the same is directed to project a fluid emitter into an irrigation pipe.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various nailing guns are available in the prior art to project spike members into an associated workpiece or object. The instant invention utilizes a specialized emitter member configured as a nail to include a channel directed therethrough to permit flow of water from within an irrigation pipe the emitter nail is projected into. The specialized nature of the instant invention requires structure in a departure from prior art. Such prior art nailing guns are exemlified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,570,840 to Bull; U.S. Pat. No. 4,778,094 to Fishbach; U.S. Pat. No. 3,796,365 to Downing; U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,810 to Bull; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,647 to Chou. These prior art devices fail to provide particular accommodation for the specialized nail structure as utilized by the instant invention for projecting the fluid flow nails into an associated irrigation conduit or pipe.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved emitter gun apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.